James Corden
James Corden is an English actor, writer, producer, comedian, and television host. He currently hosts American chat show ''The Late Late Show With James Corden''. The show spawned the successful "Carpool Karaoke" sketch, which features Corden driving a celebrity around as they sing songs together. He was the host of the Grammy Awards for 2017 and 2018. Early Life Corden was born in Hillingdon, Greater London, the son of Margaret and Malcolm Corden. His father was a musician in the Royal Air Force band and his mother was a social worker. He grew up in Hazlemere, Buckinghamshire and attended Park Middle School and Holmer Green Upper School. He has an older sister, Andrea Henry, and a younger sister, Ruth Corden. History with One Direction James has been friends with Louis Tomlinson's family since Louis was a child. Harry, Louis and Niall attended James's wedding in 2012. Corden also wrote the script for the "Best Song Ever" music video opening skit, alongside Ben Winston. In 2013, he spoke about his friendship with Louis and Harry to The Observer Magazine. About Louis: ”So, Louis Tomlinson, who is a member of One Direction, his mum was a chaperone on drama ‘Fat Friends’. Louis used to come to the set with his mum and since I was the only sort of young person around we would kick a football around, things like that. Then when he got into ‘The X Factor’, he got in touch and said, ‘I’m in London and I don’t know anybody’. So he brought Harry round and we played FIFA and had a pizza." About Harry: ”He’s an adorable guy and I can’t begin to imagine what his life is like right now and how it’s changed in the past three years. And, I feel like the more normal people he has around, probably the better.” On 6 June 2017, Liam Payne presented Corden with the 2017 Glamour Man Of The Year award. Both Niall Horan and Corden contributed their talents to the 2018 film Smallfoot. Horan recorded a song for the film's soundtrack titled Finally Free while Corden serves as the voice for the character of Percy. The Late Late Show On 8 September 2014, CBS announced that Corden was to succeed Craig Ferguson as host of the American late-night talk show The Late Late Show on 23 March 2015. In September 2016, The Late Late Show won two Emmy Awards for Outstanding Interactive Program and Best Variety Special. The Carpool Karaoke segment - featuring popular artists carpooling with James as they sing famous songs - has become a breakout hit and is being reworked into a series. One Direction appeared on ''The Late Late Show With James Corden'' twice - May 14 and December 3, both in 2015. Niall Horan appeared on the show as a solo artist on October 26, 2016 and June 18, 2018. Louis Tomlinson appeared on the show as a solo artist on February 13, 2017. Liam Payne appeared on the show as a solo artist on September 6, 2017. Harry Styles staged a week long "residency" on The Late Late Show in May 2017, to promote his debut solo album. He participated in a solo Carpool Karaoke sketch during the run. In December 2017, Harry took James' place as host on last minute notice, as Corden was attending the birth of his second daughter. Personal Life Corden married Julia Carey on 15 September 2012. The couple have three children: son Max (born 22 March 2011), daughter Carey (born 27 October 2014) and daughter Charlotte (born 12 December 2017). He is a supporter of West Ham United F.C. Corden was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2015 New Year Honours for services to drama. He received the honour from Princess Anne during a ceremony at Buckingham Palace on June 25. External Links * Official Twitter Gallery one-direction-01-800.jpg|May 2015 maxresdefault-11.jpg|2012 harry-styles-hangs-with-james-corden-in-new-york-city-03.jpg|Harry and James's family in 2013 harry and james.jpg|Harry and James 2012 StylesCorden2.jpg|Harry kisses James in 2013 snf17biz1d--_1585476a.jpg|Niall and Louis at James's wedding Category:British people Category:People Category:Friends